motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:MetaCracken
Hi MetaCracken -- we are excited to have MotorStorm Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Thanks, but since I've already created only 6 articles so far, I can't add everything, and what I need you to do is contact Sony and visit and improve this Wikia or go to Wikipedia and contact them MetaCracken 15:41, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Publicity - As this wiki is only getting started, it is probably unlikely that Sony will take any interest in it yet, nor would it meet the various standards on Wikipedia to be mentioned as a resource (for the time being). The topic of MotorStorm may be quite large, and I would advise you first focus on one specific aspect of the MotorStorm game, and make this wiki a very good resource for that aspect of the game, before you start go out and recruiting people. Once you feel you ready, you can seek out the places (online forums etc) where other people interested in MotorStorm gather, become part of their community, and advocate the use of the wiki to organize information (but don't just indiscriminately send messages telling everyone to come, as that most likely would be considered as spam by the communites). This is also why initially be good at one aspect of the game is important, because many people might come here, see it has nothing yet, and decided to just leave. Having as least something good will be able to attract people to stay around, and eventually contribute articles about with other aspects of the game. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) and monaco skins (newest skin in development) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 03:10, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Re: Contacting Sony As this wiki is only getting started, it is very unlikely that Sony will take any interest in it yet. If Sony chooses to work with any third-party websites for publicity for their next game, they would want to do it with a site that is popular with gamers, and I think a 6-article wiki isn't exactly something they would bother with. In order to get Sony, Wikipedia, or most of the players interested in helping out with this wiki, you need to first invest enough effort to make the wiki notably good at at least one aspect of the game (a process I usually call "seeding"). You might be able to find a few devoted fans who would be interested in helping you build the wiki from the grounds up first, but most people want to see something here offering them value, before they would consider contributing back. It can sound daunting, but it really just takes patience and perseverance. You can't make every article on the wiki by yourself, but you need to seed enough of it in order to begin attracting other people in helping the wiki out. If you set a steady goal for yourself, say perhaps one new article every weekday, and spend the weekends improving existing articles, you will have 20+ new qualities in a month, and after two months it may have enough momentum to attract other users of the game to help out too! Keep up the good work. I'll drop by from time to time and see what I can help out with. Let me know if you have any questions! -PanSola 22:39, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Tnhanks! If you have that game and know much about it, I'll wait for the results. If nnot, buy this game. MetaCracken 18:15, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Well before that I'd need to buy a PlayStation 2 and a TV first ^^" Anyways, keep up the good work! Hopefully you'll be able to build up enough of a base to attract others to stick around soon! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 06:25, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Hello I was pointed in the direction of the editorial you made recently by a fellow member of the Wikia Gaming Team. First, I found the logo image you uploaded and tweaked it in photoshop (resized it, made background transparent), then uploaded it as the default filename for the logo - Wiki_wide.png As far as getting general tips and help for improving your wiki, a good place to do that is the Wikia Gaming IRC channel. If you don't have IRC installed, it can be accessed by going here. If you have any questions that don't get answered in the IRC channel, feel free to leave me a message on my talk page. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 18:32, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Hey, i was looking at your user talk on Burnout Paradise wiki, because i'm nosey, and i saw that you had this wiki. Now i've seen that this wiki hasn't got off the ground much! I could help greatly with things like wiki set up and my creative side could help make this wiki more indavidual. I don't plan on getting the game but i could help if you want. I think that it might be appropiate if you gave me sysop rights, as i could use them well to make this wiki. What do you think mate? 14:00, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. That will be great. MetaCracken 02:58, 27 April 2008 (UTC) I downoaded the trailer for Motorstorm 2 from the PlayStation Store and it looks really cool. BTW, if you wanted me to work on this wiki's skin, I could. I did the skins for The Burnopedia and The Need for Speed Wiki. You should check those out. Just let me know on my talk page. Later, :Cool. Feel free to improve MotorStorm Wiki ;). MetaCracken 21:03, 19 September 2008 (UTC) soooo you're the founder eh'. Truthfully I always thought it was Dune, seems I was wrong. Phendranaguardian (talk) 04:54, April 26, 2013 (UTC) He's not gonna be replying anytime soon, look at the last entry he made on this page, see the year? MVR (talk) 10:39, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Blast from the past... This guy's last ever edit was before MSPR even existed, fuark... Sammyrock0087 (talk) 21:37, July 30, 2014 (UTC)